


Auf Wiedersehen

by IzzyV



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Consensual Kink, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyV/pseuds/IzzyV
Summary: Se iba de viaje por poco tiempo pero Salieri ya extraña los labios de aquel bendito por Dios. Un beso, dos besos;hasta que se vuelvan a ver.
Relationships: Constanze Weber Mozart/Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 2





	Auf Wiedersehen

**Author's Note:**

> Había un post en Tumblr sobre "besos sobre los que quiero escribir" y con solo ver el primero me inspiré. 
> 
> "Goodbye kisses: Lingering and hard for longer times apart. Ones that curve A’s body against B’s and cause hands to splay against backs. Or short pecks, maybe not even completely on the mouth for short trips to the grocery store."
> 
> Estoy obsesionada con el musical, escribí esto hace unos días en un cuaderno, y al fin me animé a publicarlo.

Mozart no se iba por mucho tiempo. 

Rara vez visitaba a su padre, pero lo extrañaba a él y a su hermana. Salieri no la había conocido; a veces tenía miedo de no caerle bien, ya que Mozart, quien solo hablaba maravillas de ella, probablemente dejaría de verle íntimamente si no tuviera el visto bueno de su hermana. 

Él se reía, voz cantarina—. Imposible, mi hermana tiene el mejor corazón. 

Salieri dudaba. Por todo. 

Ya lo extrañaba. Se estaban despidiendo y Salieri no quería soltar sus labios, abrazando el torso de Mozart contra el suyo, sus manos extendidas en su espalda. Mozart sujetaba sus mejillas entre sus manos, sus pulgares cerca de los labios del Maestro de Capilla, y Salieri se separó para besar con cuidado las cálidas manos que lo enloquecían. 

Cada que Mozart lo tocaba, sentía que quería huir, que se iba a derretir se seguía entre sus manos. Gracias, Dios, que Mozart nunca lo dejaba escapar. Sus manos benditas, de genio, le tocaban sin restricciones, sin recelos, con confianza, tatuándose en la piel de Antonio, suavemente. 

Iba a extrañar esas manos. 

—Son sólo quince días.—dijo Mozart, sonriendo pícaramente, ya que tenía una idea de porque su _querido colega_ estaba tan cariñoso. No que Amadeus estuviera incómodo, muy por el contrario, quería que siguiera así por siempre, por favor. (Aunque él amaba a su gruñón).

—No sé de lo que hablas, Mozart. No lo recordaba, estoy seguro que no notaré tu ausencia.—respondió, hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de prodigio, besando su hombro, y luego el punto donde se encuentran la oreja y el cuello. Mozart jadeó. Salieri quisiera dejar una marca, morder y lamer todo lo que quiera ese cuello tan hermoso. Aunque quizás Constanze se enojaría. Puede que le cause gracia, pero quizás la gente piense cosas malas de ella, y proteger la reputación de una dama es lo menos que puede hacer un caballero, especialmente cuando se acuesta con su marido. 

— ¿En serio? ¿No me extrañarás? Bueno, no te preocupes. Siempre tendré a Stanzy, mi esposa me dará compañía. 

Salieri se rió, exhalando aire caliente en el cuello del joven, y sus respiraciones se volvieron pesadas, las manos de ambos acariciando sus costados, los dedos de Mozart, traviesos, bajando hasta acariciar la parte de atrás del muslo de su amante, mientras que Salieri juega con el borde del chaleco, tratando de sacarle la camisa y poder tocar su cadera, piel contra piel. 

Era un juego común. Salieri no tenía celos de Constanze, ya no más, no desde el arreglo. Aún así, Antonio no pierde el deseo, o más bien, la necesidad, de que sus amantes utilicen ciertos juegos, palabras y tratos: así es como llega al placer total. Pero siempre en confianza, porque son mucho más divertidos cuando no son reales. Las voces Mozart susurrando lo pecaminoso e inmoral de sus actos, mientras sus manos son suaves, un "no te da vergüenza yacer en la cama con otro hombre, y uno casado además". 

De solo pensarlo se estaba encendiendo, y las manos de Mozart estaban sujetando su cabello y seguramente lo iba a jalar y a Salieri no había nada más que le gustara que le jalaran el cabello, por favor Mozart, por favor...

Despegó sus labios del cuello del joven, colocando sus manos en el pecho del otro, recuperando su respiración normal. Mozart frunció el ceño y estaba haciendo pucheros, pero de todas maneras soltó su cabello y el muslo, descansando las manos en la cadera del italiano mientras tragaba fuerte y se tranquilizaba también. 

— Ya tienes que irte, si seguimos así no vamos a parar, Mozart.

El joven gruñó, meciendo su cabeza en queja. Pero sabía que tenía razón así que simplemente le dio un último beso, un roce de labios, y Salieri lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

— Yo sí te voy a extrañar, Antonio.-dijo mientras se colocaba el abrigo. 

— Hasta luego, Wolfgang. 

La mirada de Mozart brillaba, se acercó para darle dos besos en cada mejilla, sin duda una costumbre francesa de cuando dormía con cualquier falda que se atravesara. 

En cuanto la puerta cerró, Salieri se sintió melancólico. En realidad, es mentira que no envidia a Constanze. Ella puede amarle en público, siempre. 

Se dijo para preguntarle a ella, cuando vuelvan, que si le molesta que deje marcas en su marido. Con un sonrojo producto del bochorno que le causan los Mozarts y lo libertino de su situación, se persignó y decidió ponerse a componer. 

Quizás Mozart pueda revisar dicho trabajo, y quizás esta vez no se distraigan en la piel del otro. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer. ♡  
> Lamento haberlos engañado, no es light bdsm sino bdsm implied, pero estoy subiendo esto desde el cel y no me deja poner tags que no estén ya en el sistema. Ops. Quizás si me animo, luego. c;


End file.
